


Crying on the Bridge

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain's crying on the bridge. What's a good first officer to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Captain," Chakotay asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, puzzled. "Why?"

He resisted the urge to point. "You're...crying."

She raised a hand to her face and, sure enough, found a tear to wipe away. As she investigated, another followed in its track.

"Here," Chakotay offered, kneeling in front of her, "allow me."

He searched her eyes. Before she could react, he'd stuck a finger directly into her eye and deftly drawn out the offending eyelash.

He thrust his fingertip in front of her face. "Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow," he instructed.

She smiled and obeyed.


End file.
